Broken Halves Make a Whole
by lozlol
Summary: When Hermione's marriage dissolves, she goes to lawyer and ex-classmate Draco Malfoy for help. The person she never thought she'd ask for anything ends up being the closest to her when enemies transform into allies, then friends, then more…
1. Chapter 1

_**AN: Before we get started, I like Ron in the series but sometimes making Draco the hero means making him the villain. In this story I try to portray him as a whole character, who does terrible things but is also sometimes sympathetic. However, if you don't want to read this story, which contains some abuse (although nothing sexual and nothing too graphic) that's okay. Otherwise, enjoy!**_

 _ **Summary: When Hermione's marriage dissolves, she goes to lawyer and ex-classmate Draco Malfoy for help. The person she never thought she'd ask for anything ends up being the closest to her when enemies transform into allies, then friends, then more…**_

 _ **Chapter I:**_

It was a dream come true when Ron and Hermione were married; for their fans and their families. The day was covered by the press and the first Daily Prophet delivered to her on their honeymoon contained a fully annotated breakdown of her wedding dress and veil. She vividly remembered that moment because she and her husband of less than twenty four hours were already in a huge argument. As the owl had landed he'd snapped what he wanted to be the last word and grabbed the jug of milk, but she'd indulged and corrected what he thought was the words of a prophet, snatching the paper. It hadn't been all bad; there was a reason she'd married him in the first place. The idea of falling in love with your best friend was so appealing; someone you already knew so well. They'd still had that connection for a while but it deteriorated over the years with each argument. Now when they weren't arguing they were mostly silent to avoid starting one. It hurt to think that she no longer had that connection with one of her best friends since childhood but she retained hope that maybe one day it would be fixed. Finally she realised that the only way that was possible would be to prioritise the friendship over the romance. It all sounded quite logical and well thought out in her head, but when she sat her husband down at the kitchen table and expressed her feelings he didn't see it the same way, adamant that they were fine. She just shook her head and leant back on her arguments, but the cold truth quickly angered Ron.

"I've provided for you and this family for twelve years," he spat, pushing his chair back and thumping his fist on the table angrily.

She raised an aggravated eyebrow. "Excuse me Ronald? I make twice as much as you, and I've worked hard to get to that point!"

He waved her off with a flippant hand gesture. "We're not splitting up. How could you do that to the kids?" Her vision flashed with red as he tried to use their children to emotionally manipulate her. She was so thankful she'd organised a play date for them at Harry and Ginny's and they weren't here to witness how awfully the man who should be their hero and role model was reacting to this. She never wanted either of them to emulate him in this moment. "How could you do this to _me_?" As his voice cracked, she saw the teenager he'd been again and her heart cracked open, recognising that this was a terrible situation. She knew that it must hurt him, and she in no way wanted to do that, but she had to be clear and firm so as not to mislead him. Crossing over to him she squeezed his hand, but smelt the firewhisky on his breath immediately. Gone were the days of butterbeer in the Three Broomsticks. These days Ron spent his time in a sick cycle of drinking enough to give him confidence to gamble with the money he _"provided"_ them with, then drink more to assuage the almost-always outcome of defeat.

Her eyes burning with indignation, she gritted her teeth and snapped _"really?"_ He had work the next day, if he could get there.

Reflecting off of her own, his body tensed up, digging, maybe unconsciously but nonetheless painfully, into her wrist. "Merlin's beard!" He slurred. "You criticise me for the only thing that's probably getting me through this bloody moment right now."

"You didn't know I was going to tell you this," she rationalised, struggling to pull herself out of his grip, hardened from all those years of Quidditch trying to hold onto the Quaffle and never let it go.

He bent down the distance to reach her ear and whispered into it "but you love me 'Mione, and I love you. Every couple argues."

She felt a tear staining her cheek but finally got up the strength to pull away and tell him that no, this wasn't right. This wasn't how it should be. She hadn't planned on anything dramatic, but his reaction has unnerved her and in a split decision she pointed at the door. "I want you to leave. Go home to the Burrow or something."

"This is my house," he advanced upon her with a shaking fist. " _My_ family."

" _Harry_ made the down payment for us," she corrected him. "We haven't paid him back so if anything it's his house, but I know he wouldn't want the children out on the street, and I'm not leaving them." The look on his face was truly terrifying, not at all the Ron she used to know, but she pushed steadily onwards anyway, as steadily as she could manage. "We'll talk about custody and things when you've sobered up. I really hope that-" He cut her off by throwing his glass across the room at her, her protego charm slow now that she was no longer in a time of battle and the glass still managed to cut her cheek. She touched a finger to it and when she looked it was red with blood that swam in front of her eyes as if she had been spun on a roundabout in the playground four or five times. A hand clapped over his mouth, Ron realised what he'd done and stepped towards her trying to apologise. **"Stop! Stop it!"** She screamed like a banshee, her arm still hovering in the air uncertainly. **"Get out!"** At last he obeyed, with the caveat that he'd be back for his things after work, and that he wasn't giving up on her, or the children. Then he stumbled out of the house, leaving her to crumble to her knees with painful gut-wrenching sobs that left her utterly breathless but somehow feeling lighter than she had an hour ago.

* * *

"Hermione Granger-Weasley?" She didn't hear the first call, not because of the copy of Witch Weekly she was limply holding, as if she'd ever read such drivel. She hadn't even taken note of what she'd picked up, just turned the page occasionally, her eyes gazing over the top at the two frizzy ginger haired children playing with the Wizarding Chess set in the waiting room. Their father had taught them, he'd tried to teach her as well but she'd never picked it up and it just angered him after a while, complaining that she wasn't listening, so they'd eventually given up trying. Rose and Hugo whined at each other, or laughed occasionally, sometimes even glancing at her, making her eyes switch to the pages that were just a blur of pictures and words so as not to worry them. Perhaps that plan wasn't working. She'd tried to be calm when Ginny had dropped them back home last night, but she'd had to tell them something, and she couldn't make herself lie to them so it had been that Mummy and Daddy were having some problems and they couldn't live together anymore, but they still loved both of them as much as ever. Rose, who'd been more of a Daddy's girl, had cried into her mother's arms, breaking her heart, but even worse had been Hugo's non-reaction. He'd just sat there silently and then gone to bed like normal. She'd sat outside his door for a while and then peered in, only to find him sleeping soundly. A loud cough and the repeated call of "Mrs Granger-Weasley?" Made her drop the magazine, apologising and placing it on the table next to her before kissing each of her children on the head and then following the solicitor into his office with a last glance back at them, but she recognised the secretary from school and decided she trusted her to keep an eye on them, although she left the door ajar.

When she'd first read the name on that door she'd been a little reluctant, but everyone said he was the best and that was what she needed. If she'd expected him to laugh in her face or launch straight into his old tirade, she'd be wrong. He was nothing but professional as he smiled cordially and directed her to take a seat in front of his desk. But then, according to all reports, he was a reformed man. The last time she'd seen him in person was years ago after the Battle of Hogwarts, covered in soot and grime like the rest of them, on their side. She remembered reading about his wife's death in the newspapers a few years ago. Tragic, but as well as being an excellent lawyer, she hoped that another single parent would better understand her plight. "How can I help you?" He asked, and she proceeded to burst out laughing, then slapped a hand to her mouth in embarrassment.

"Godric," she swore. "I'm so sorry, Malfoy, that was terribly unprofessional. Please don't hold it against me." She looked up into Draco Malfoy's surprised grey eyes, foggy and uncertain rather than the clear cut blue Ron's signifies. "It's just that I never imagined you'd be saying that to me with a straight face."

The ex-Slytherin dipped his head in a slightly ashamed yet still charismatic way. She could tell that he regretted his past actions but he wouldn't deny who he used to be. "People change, I guess, and you're not on a trial, I'm here to help you. So why don't we start by switching to first names, Hermione?" It was clear he'd never said the name before; it sounded exploratory, curious, musical. Ron just snapped out her name nowadays, not shortening it so much as a sign of affection but because it was more convenient. He was making an effort, and it made her more sure that she could trust him, so she began to explain her situation. She'd nearly finished when a familiar family owl of her in-laws swept through the window and dropped a letter in front of her. "It's from Ron," she apologised, ashamed at how little decorum she was showing but unable to resist the temptation to find out how her husband felt in the light of day.

"Go ahead," encouraged Draco. "I'll start working on those papers for you, but if there's any updates that aren't too private, let me know." She nodded in thanks for his understanding and opened the letter, not sure what she was expecting but a howler wasn't it. She hadn't even noticed that the envelope was red. Draco wouldn't be able to let her read this in private after all. **"To the coldest, most heartless bitch I've ever met,"** the letter read out in the familiar voice that made her flinch. Draco looked over in shock, and she tried to blink back the watery tears she felt beginning to drip from her eyes. **"After all the years I've given you, after everything we were, after I did what you asked and gave you space! What type of lying, selfish bint disappears with a father's children after telling him they'd discuss it! I don't know where you are, but I will find you and take back what is mine!"**

The paper burst into flames then fluttered to the floor in a pile of ashes, her heavy breathing the only sound in the room for a moment. She wanted to say something, how she had never meant to cut Ron out, as she'd explained to Draco a few minutes ago she still wanted him to be able to see the children and to be involved in drawing up this contract, but she wanted that for her first love, not the creature who seemed to be inhabiting his skin. She couldn't say anything, it would just be a lie, so Draco spoke first. "You're not going back to that house," he said determinedly. "It's not safe." Her forehead furrowed in confusion, unsure where else she had. Harry would probably be on Ron's side, as usual, and her father had passed away last year whilst her mother had been moved into a care home, she didn't have any other close friends around, leaving her stranded. "Please come to mine." She froze, shocked by the offer, never having considered it in her wildest dreams, but Draco's voice was dripping with sincerity. He begged her, "we have strong wards even a _genuinely_ powerful wizard couldn't break, so Weasley stands no chance." His small attempt at humour caused the tiniest quiver of her lip, but she was thankful for it nonetheless. "I know this is hard to believe, but I've always admired you as a witch and you don't deserve this." He jerked his head to the slightly open door. " _They_ certainly don't. I couldn't live with myself if I sent you all back into danger."

Asked at any point since she met 'the ferret' up until that envelope exploded it would have been a definitive no. But now she couldn't stop herself glancing between him and the door. She didn't care so much about her own safety, but she couldn't live with herself if Ron ever hurt the children, not that he ever would on purpose, at least she hoped not, but drugs and circumstance had transformed him into something she didn't want them near. Slowly, she nodded.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter II:**_

Having decided to continue in another session, Hermione hurried out of the door, rushing straight to her children to check they were alright. Draco strode after her, quickly explaining that he was going to tell his secretary and old school-mate Lisa Turpin that he would be leaving. The Ravenclaw seemed curious but he barely noticed, unable to stop himself looking at his newest client. Hermione glowed with her children, the same way Astoria had always sparked up even at her worst moments when Scorpius entered the room. He didn't want to interrupt their hug, the two ginger children sharing matched perplexed expressions, but he reluctantly moved over to them. Hermione looked up at him from her position squatted on the floor and smiled with a relief that made him feel like a hero, rather than the villain he'd always assumed he'd be to her. "This is Ma-Draco, my friend. We're going to stay with him for a little while."

"Is Daddy coming?" Asked the little girl automatically, her pout rather resembling her father's.

Hermione blanched for a moment, but then she took her daughter's hand and pulled her up. "No sweetie, it's just us." The girl looked like she was about to cry, but she seemed to think twice of it when she saw the distress on her mother's face. It was an impressive level of empathy from one so young in what must be a world-shifting situation. Draco cautiously extended a hand to the little boy, who looked a couple of years younger than his own. Chocolate eyes studied him for several moments until he was about to withdraw the offer, but then a small hand clutched his and the boy pulled himself up, albeit quickly letting go. Hermione smiled what seemed unconsciously. "This is Rose, and Hugo." She gestured to the two as the older of them took a step closer to her mother as if to hide in her skirt, but the boy kept a firm, almost interrogatory stare. Deciding maybe that was just his personality, he looked at the girl to try to gain her trust a little. "I have a son your age. Would you like to meet him?" She shrugged, but Hermione nodded for her so they formed a small circle with joined hands, the children between he and Hermione so they faced each other whilst a fascinated Lisa watched them disappear from the room.

* * *

When they apparated into his living room, Draco saw all three of his new house guests' mouths drop and their eyes widen. Hermione had been here before of course, but in much different circumstances. Remembering that day made him feel physically nauseous so instead he focussed on the similarity between their expressions. There was probably a little more of their father in the two unfortunately, but they both shared her eyes and the wild hair he used to mock but now thought was quite apt for her brave, adventurous spirit. It was more than appearance; if he cloned their expressions it couldn't be closer than the ones they were making right now. Once Hermione had taken time to sweep her eyes around the chandeliers, the couture rugs and the ancient furniture she looked to him. "Is your son home?" She asked softly as if worried she was going to break something by speaking too loud. "I'd love to meet him." He smiled and guided them on a tour of the downstairs. He had a good idea of where Scorpius would be, and he was unsurprised when they'd paraded through every room on the ground floor and had yet to find his mini-me.

"I'm sure you two are tired of my talking and want some fresh air," he said softly, bending down with his hands on his knees to get closer to the children's' level. He could feel Hermione's surprised eyes on him, but he didn't look away from them. "Want to explore outside?" They both nodded cautiously so he opened the back door and let them race out. "Don't worry," he reassured Hermione as she came to walk beside him. "The wards extend to the whole premises, not just the manor itself."

"It's marvellous," She exhaled, gazing out across the lush greenery; trimmed hedges into a maze; perfectly manicured flower and vegetable beds laid out in a neat pattern; the butterfly tunnel, his son's favourite. Hermione's two had gravitated over there as well, so they followed. "Who maintains these?" She asked as they walked. "House elves?"

He chuckled. "Not quite." They'd reached the tunnel now and he pulled back the material to reveal his eight year old pointing out a butterfly to explain all its features to his mother.

When Hermione saw her she held rather than released her breath. Draco gestured to his mother to come talk to them, feeling that perhaps he shouldn't have bombarded her with this, but he'd thought she wouldn't mind since she'd been so open to him so far. And his mother, with her grey hair and gardening gloves, was no threat to anyone despite her remaining poise. She was a grandma personified, and it was her favourite role to play. Glancing briefly at his father to check it was alright, Scorpius began to impart his wisdom to the two intrigued gingers, whilst the adults talked just outside the tunnel. "Bringing home strays are we Draco?" Narcissa asked, provoking an aggravated look from him. At least, his mother wasn't _usually_ rude at all. Apparently the sight of a member of the Order had refreshed her memory.

"Mother," he snapped. "Hermione and her children are my guests. They are here under my protection and if you want to visit at all while they're in residence I suggest you be polite." If she wanted to go back to the 90's he could accommodate that. More gently, he told Hermione, "as long as they agree to that, my parents will be around sometimes. I promise they're not usually like this. Is that alright?"

The two women regarded each other for a moment and then Narcissa removed her glove and extended a hand. "Sorry for my earlier behaviour. My son is right, that's not who I am anymore. I suppose I thought it never would be, but sometimes our dark sides rear their ugly heads."

Gladly, Hermione took the hand. "I've had plenty of experience with that recently. I completely understand."

With a treaty seemingly in place, they went back into the tunnel to find the three they'd left running around like real children, delighting in the fantasy and majesty of the creatures surrounding them. Draco caught Hermione's eye and raised his hand, her getting the message and mirroring him. They both stood very still for a moment and then two matching gorgeous black and blue butterflies landed on their fingers. Hermione's mouth formed an O just as it had in the house, while his quirked into a smile watching her.

Stopping in front of them, Scorpius announced "cracker butterflies feed on rotting fruit, sap and animal faeces!" Both snorting like they were children with not a care in the world either, their butterflies flew away but Hermione still looked happier than he'd seen her, and he hadn't felt this joyful pain in his belly or his cheeks for quite some time.

* * *

"Somehow that was more magical than some of the most supernatural things I've seen," Hermione said as they sat side by side on a bench in the garden watching the sun beginning to set. Narcissa was showing Hugo how to pull up the vegetables correctly whilst Rose chased Scorpius in the maze. He thought _that_ was quite magical to be honest. Since his mother's death, Scorpius found joy in the nature she'd also found relaxing, but he'd never made any friends. He'd play obediently with Bianca Zabini and Ricky Nott, but he didn't get upset when they left, and he was never fully invested when they were there. This seemed entirely different, in the best way possible.

"I might be a Pureblood," he teased her. "But my life still has some simple muggle pleasures." She chuckled, but less than she had earlier. "Everything alright?"

"Perfect," she replied without a thought. "Genuinely. I don't know how to thank you Draco."

"It's the least I could do for how awful I was to you before," he said. He wanted to say more, but a few house elves galloped out into the garden at that moment to round them all up for dinner. "They're all well-paid, as per your laws Madam," he clarified, if she couldn't tell from their joyous way of travel.

"But you don't cook?" She asked with an edge of joking criticism as they headed over to the table, it was too lovely to eat inside.

He shook his head. "Not a muggle pleasure I've tried just yet."

She smirked a little Slytherin-ly. "Well we'll have to fix that won't we?"

* * *

After dinner Scorpius took their guests for a tour of the upstairs, at the end of which Hermione said she'd tuck her kids into bed. Meanwhile Draco's mother caught his arm to ask him silently to stay. Each with a glass of the fine red his father had given him for his birthday, they sat peacefully outside for a few minutes. It was nice to listen to the sounds of animals just outside their borders, but he couldn't deny he was somewhat thrumming with anticipation wondering what she wanted to talk about in private. Finally Narcissa turned a smile to him and apologised again for her earlier behaviour. He started to protest that it was fine, but she just rose her voice a little to overpower his. "No, no," Now she lowered it again, conspiratorially. "The truth is that I was being awfully petty. When I saw you with Miss Granger and her children I was annoyed because I assumed that you had been secretly dating and were springing the reveal on Scorpius." Once again his protestations were overcome by a wag of her finger. "Of course you wouldn't do that darling, I know, but I feared for my grandson. However, after today I think maybe it wouldn't be such a bad thing." He raised a confused eyebrow. "The two of you got on very well, and so did the children."

Automatically he started to make a 'pft' noise. "Hermione? No..."

Narcissa smiled knowingly. "I haven't seen you look at anyone like that since Astoria." His face crumpled and she reached across to place a hand on his cheek tenderly. "I know it might not fit the romantic view of the world my son, but you can fall in love more than once. It's not betraying her to do so. She'd want you to be happy, and for Scorpius to have a family." She gazed out at the gardens as if seeing her old gardening companion, before Astoria had been confined to her bed. "That girl had the biggest heart of any Slytherin I've ever known." She glanced up to the window upstairs where a light had just been switched off. "And I think the Gryffindor could match her."

 ** _AN: Back to the more serious stuff next chapter (+a cooking class ;)_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter III:_**

Despite what her host seemed to think, Hermione hadn't been joking about the cooking class. The elves went off to look after the kids whilst the pair went down to the kitchen. It had been her idea to have a joint lesson with everyone but Draco had suggested it might be too many people for her to teach if they were running around throwing flour everywhere. She doubted any of their (fairly mature) kids would do that but it was clear that his real reasoning was more about looking untalented or failing in front of his son, which was pretty sweet! Draco seemed raring to go, but she slowed him down with the boring 'mum' parts about washing your hands et cetera. After that though, having asked him for his favourite cake flavour and finding out it was Black Forest, she showed him how to make it- quite a complex choice but they managed. With the cake in the oven she started him on something savoury for lunch, but he was struggling to peel the carrots so she came over to stand by him and held his hands over the peeler to show him how to do it correctly. His hands were soft but more calloused from work and time than she would have expected, but it felt nice to have the human contact, until he noticed the scars on her wrists. "Doesn't look like you got those from cooking."

Abruptly, she yanked her hands away, causing him to drop the utensil on the workspace with a small clatter. He quickly apologised for prying but she could see his eyes lingering on the mark on her face which he hadn't seemed to have taken much notice of before. Sniffing, she took a carrot and furiously chopped it at the speed of a pro chef, explaining in a slightly frenzied hurry, "no it was Ron, but he didn't mean to, I mean I don't think so-" his hand rested on top of hers, making her gasp quietly and look up into his eyes, the colour of a storm but with none of its ferocity. It was ironic that Ron's were the colour of a clear blue sky but his personality could quickly become the opposite, whilst the Draco she was getting to know seemed to be relatively steady and simple to understand. The touch was like a rock, tying her to his moment and reminding her that no, she wasn't still in her tumultuous marriage, she was here in this kitchen, smelling chocolate and cherries, with a taste of the batter she'd snuck still on her tongue, the sound of the oven going, the peelings scattered on the table, a hand that wasn't his on hers.

"It's okay," said Draco, and she believed him utterly. "I think I've got it." She was confused for a moment, and then he took his hand away and pulled the peeler down in a perfect stroke and she snorted. "Yep. Aced it."

"You'll be on MasterChef in no time," she agreed. Upon seeing the total lack of recognition in his eyes she rolled hers. "Well that's tonight's entertainment sorted."

* * *

In actuality, Draco asked her to come into his home office that evening. He said he didn't see a point in going into the offices to do this, but that they did need to get a contract sorted out. It felt wrong doing this without Ron though, so she decided to send Harry and Ginny a letter in the hopes that they could play mediators and explain everything to Ron so that maybe he would understand what she'd actually done and why, and cool down enough to talk things out in a sensible adult way. Hugo was seemingly completely settled, but although Rose had enjoyed the adventure at first, it was clear she wanted things to go back to normal after this holiday. She'd asked several times when they'd see Daddy again, and every time the hopefulness in her tone cracked Hermione's heart a little more. They hadn't brought anything from home except what they'd had on them, but Narcissa and the elves had supplied everything they could need, except of course for closure.

Luckily it was only another couple of days of waiting and watching Rose become grouchier and close in on herself before she got her reply.

 _Hermione,_

 _As you asked, we spoke with Ron, grateful to know your side of the story after his unusual attitude at the Burrow last Sunday. He was testy and snapping at all of us, making odd comments about you that we didn't understand. When we returned today and sat down to explain things, he remained the same way, defending everything with the unfairness of it all to him. I completely understand the pain he's feeling and I'm sure he exaggerated in that howler due to the raw pain and fear (of course he would never hurt you), but at the same time if what you said is true I can understand why you would feel protective. As best friend to both of you, I really wish this all could have been avoided and everything could have just stayed the same, but I have to tell you; I don't think Ron would agree to anything less than full custody. He wants things to go back to normal too, and failing that he says he doesn't want to be parted from Hu and Rosie like this ever again._

 _I'm not really sure how I can end this, but I guess I'll just say we're thinking of you. Maybe you should meet with Ron and seeing you would cool him down?_

 _Harry_

* * *

When she suggested Harry's idea to Draco he was quick to shut it down. "No. Nope. No way. The Boy Who Lived has come up with some terrible plans but this might just be one of the worst."

"He has a point," she said softly, worried about waking the kids, forgetting how big this house was. They probably could have been Unforgivable cursing each other at the top of their lungs and the kids wouldn't know until the morning. "Ron clearly felt guilty after... that night. Maybe seeing me again would remind him that this is about me, his wife of eight years, not some monster who wants to keep him away from his children."

"Or maybe he'll make a map out of scars on your face," Draco snapped, a spark of the old him returning momentarily before he buried his face in his hands in a tented gesture. When he emerged again he was the cool, collected man she was coming to know. "What about if I'm there?"

"Do you really think you being there would calm him down?" He'd probably just go off on a crazy rant and try to hex them both, at the very least.

"What about if he didn't know I was there?" It took her a moment to consider what this could mean, but then a lightbulb lit up her brain and she realised: the invisibility cloak. "Would Potter let you borrow it?"

"Maybe not if he knew it was for you..."

* * *

She was right. Harry was flabbergasted that she thought she could trust Draco; then uncomfortable with the idea of deceiving their best friend; adamant that if anyone should do it would be him. Doubtful that he would be able to do what might be necessary and incapacitate Ron in a timely fashion, she managed to convince him to agree to her original plan by leaning heavily on the idea that this might be their reconciliation. She doubted now that things could go back to normal, but if that was what it took to convince Harry then she would let him think it was still an option.

While she tried to convince him, she spent the time she wasn't writing letters to her best friend mostly with Draco, when he wasn't at work. She gave him a few more cooking lessons, other times they sat in companionable silences and watched the kids playing, but mostly they talked. They sort of worked backwards, starting with information about their jobs and families, then they made it to the school days. It was fascinating to compare their perspectives of the same events, or fill in some blanks to make sense of answers she'd never gotten. "You and your friends were the ones who stole my Care of Magical Creatures textbook?"

"A very loyal little creature; it kept snapping at us and trying to bite my arm off, so eventually we had to throw it in the Black Lake." Her mouth dropped open, causing him to scrunch up his face as if she were about to punch him again like in Third Year. The memory made her snort in amusement, and he looked up, confused, but slowly cracking a smile too.

* * *

After a few more days of correspondence and finally the package she longed for, she arranged a meeting with Ron in a court room at Draco's practise. As she waited nervously for her husband to show up, she wished that she could clasp Draco's hand or ask him to talk her down, but Ron could walk in at any moment so he was already under the cloak at the edge of the room, leaving her isolated by the white walls and the empty chair at the table opposite her. When the door creaked open and Ron entered she almost felt transported to their kitchen table what felt much more than what wasn't yet a fortnight ago. "Hi," she said quietly. He just nodded back, not taking a seat but standing with his hands on the back of the chair, as if to attempt intimidation. Well if he wasn't going to sit down, she bloody well wasn't going to just let herself be intimidated. Pushing her chair back, she got to her feet as well. "Harry told me he told you what I said. Every word of it's true. Ron, we were best friends since First Year, of course I would never purposefully want to hurt you, but after the way you behaved-"

"The way I..." He wasn't drunk, she didn't think so, but he had the same crazed look he sometimes got. "You've left me with nothing! No wife, no children, most of my friends and family think I'm being ' _unreasonable_ '." He hissed. "I'm taking my kids back! Whatever it takes!"

"It's not my fault Ron!" She snapped, realising that it truly wasn't. He was an adult now, he had to take responsibility for his own mistakes. "I want full custody. You can still see Hugo and Rose on super-"

Her voice rose to a shriek as he launched across the table for her, the wand in his pocket either forgotten or seen as less pleasing than such personal pain. Just as his hands pressed against her throat, he was thrown away from her by a cry of " _repulso_ ". Draco threw off the cloak with a dramatic flourish and stood over Ron to intimidate him. "Perfect spell for you, Weasel," he spat down at the ginger, whose mouth dropped gormlessly. Draco still had his wand pointed at his adversary and there was a glint of something terrifyingly familiar in his eyes.

"Stop," she ordered him, and cast a spell to bind Ron's hands and legs. The blond took a step back, the look wiped from his face, replaced momentarily by confusion or guilt, before he spoke into the magical comms to the guards.

"What the bloody hell?" Hissed Ron. "You're shagging MALFOY? That's why you decided to leave me?"

"Clearly you haven't listened to a word I've said Ron," she snapped. "So I see no further point in trying to explain the truth. You'll just ignore it anyway."

An Auror came into the room, a co-worker of Ron's but not one he'd ever invited to events. She'd only ever seen him once or twice around the Ministry. "Mr Weasley," he seemed to take pleasure in removing the title, she wondered if they had a past or he was just outraged by the behaviour he'd witnessed on the camera Draco had in the room. "I'm arresting you for assault and threatening kidnap. You have the right to remain silent-"

"I'm no criminal!" Yelled Ron, trying to curse them both. "I'm just doing what anyone would! You're the self-obsessed slut here Granger!"

She shivered as he was dragged away whilst being read the rest of his rights, refusing to stop harassing her and the man next to her. When the door was shut the two of them stood in silence for a moment, then she slowly dropped her head into his shoulder, her eyes shut, without a word, only a deep breath.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter IV:_**

After the kids had gone to go play gobstones Hermione turned to her host, thanking him for his hospitality as she handed the house elf a stack of dirty plates. "But Ron's been in custody for a week. We should probably go home and leave you and Scorpius to your own lives." He couldn't hide the disappointed frown from his face, however momentarily it was there, and she felt a surprised blush on her cheeks, pushing a piece of hair behind her ear, allowing her to avert her eyes. "I think the uh-the kids would..." she trailed off, realising it wasn't really true. Rosie was adjusting well, and Hugo had never had a problem with living here. It was her that wanted to leave, at least half of her did. The rational part, that knew they couldn't continue like some pseudo-Brady Bunch forever. "This was just a short term solution, right?" She glanced at Draco, whose face was now blank. She hated it; he seemed like the boy she'd known at school when he did that, rather than the man she'd come to know. It was even worse knowing that she had no-one to blame but herself for the change this time.

"Of course." He stood behind his chair with his hands gripping it tightly, loosening only slightly when he noticed that she'd noticed. "I'll have the elves help you pack up. There's not much point leaving before the trial though, is there? Since I'm your lawyer."

"I suppose not," she replied, folding her arms over her chest from the chill that had crept into the dining room.

He pushed his chair in, a jarring shrieking noise that made her wince. "I'm going to finish my final draft of my opening statement, if you don't mind." She shook her head, but he was already turning to leave.

"Draco-" she called out. He turned as if to ask what was wrong, but she didn't have anything else to say. Feeling foolish, she said the first thing that came to her head. "Thank you. For everything. I know I've said that, but I really mean it." He nodded with a small forced smile before leaving, whilst she sank into her chair and rested her head in her hands as if all the air had been knocked out of her.

* * *

Hermione would never have thought she'd be leaving her children at Malfoy Manor in the custody of Voldemort's chief death eater and his wife, but knowing they were there was actually the thing she felt calmest about right now. The Wizengamot were fully assembled before her, and even though she wasn't on trial it was no less an intimidating sight. Draco was beside her, the two of them sat at a small table, and a way off to their right was the chair her husband would soon be inhabiting. Soon came sooner than expected, and although he entered silently she felt no less nauseous as Ron threw metaphorical daggers at her, sinking into his chair. The Auror who'd arrested him tightened his restraints, successfully provoking an "alright, enough, I'm bloody trapped!"

The leader of the Wizengamont shuffled some papers in front of her, then cleared her throat and announced "we are here today to hear the case of Weasley v. Granger." She'd asked to be called by her maiden name. That was the last clear memory. The case was a blur. She genuinely thought she needed a sick bucket at one point, but she swallowed it down. Almost immediately afterwards she heard her name being called to the stand. Draco tapped her lightly on the shoulder and she came back to life, remembering what she came here to do. So she told her story, standing tall and strong like the role model she wanted to be for her children, not the victim she never wanted them to get to know. They might not be here but the press were, Ron was, Draco was. Said lawyer caught her eye halfway through when she was flagging a little and winked, making her want to simultaneously slap and hug him. She sat back down without looking at Ron once, accepting the congratulations from Draco. It was her husband's turn to respond now, and he wasn't going to use that time lightly. The ginger started with a speech clearly written by his lawyer, but then he deviated from instructions, indicated not just by his zeal but also the blazer wearing woman's facepalm expression. If the stern faced group of wizards had been impressed by anything today it certainly wasn't his spiel. It didn't make much sense, and inadvertently contradicted his story, even if the passion might have compensated. To be fair, the recording Draco had collected meant there was little Ron could do to fight back. It was right there in black and white, non-grainy footage. There'd been some words spoken in lower tones that his team had repudiated, but the threat of kidnap (which he claimed just meant he would fight for custody) and the snatch for her throat were clear as day. He was convicted of the crime and sentenced to ten years in Azkaban, as abruptly as a book being slammed shut, making them both jump in surprise. Ron started to protest that he wouldn't be able to see his children grow up or attend Hogwarts, the place of magic where he'd met his best friends, and the love of his life. A breath caught in her throat, but Draco placed a steadying hand on her knee under the table, pulling her back to reality. The light she thought she'd heard in Ron's voice didn't translate to his eyes. He wasn't the boy she'd known, he was acting. She leaned back, not having realised she'd even leant forward, in her chair and watched him go. This time, instead of avoiding eye contact she maintained it, telling him that she wasn't falling for any more bollocks.

* * *

As soon as Ron was gone Hermione stood up as well, exiting through the opposite door though. Running her hands through her hair, she kept walking, even though she wasn't well acquainted with this part of the Ministry so she had no idea where was going. Eventually she somehow managed to reach an indoor fountain she recognised, bringing her to a stop. It was often pretty busy around here, but only one employee walked by as she sat down on the stone edge of the fountain. He was a sweet guy, who worked under her, so he opened his mouth automatically to ask how she was and then seemed to remember the drama that had been swirling for the past few weeks. Realising he should probably say something, he instead asked, "hey Hermione. You coming back to work soon? We all miss you." She doubted that was entirely true. She'd heard several members of her team mocking her leadership style before, but it got results.

"Yes," she said decisively, adamant that things should go back to normal. Maybe that was stupid. Things couldn't go back to normal now. "Thanks Patrick." She gave him a half hearted wave, which he returned with a somewhat pained expression before hurrying off with a pile of papers.

"That sounded like the hardest thing you've done today," drawled a familiar voice. Draco strolled out from his hiding place he'd apparently followed her to.

"He's a sweetheart," she said defensively, to which he raised an amused eyebrow.

"You really _were_ brave in there," he changed tune, making her bite her lip and dip her hand in the water to splash it upwards in hope of a distraction. She'd much rather talk about Patrick.

"Not as brave as I'd like to have been."

"What do you mean?" The anger in his voice was shocking, making her stop playing around immediately as if he was a teacher chastising her. "You're about ten times as brave as I'd have been in the same situation. It might not have been easy, but you didn't flinch once, so stop pitying yourself Hermione! You're too good for that and I don't want to hear it!"

Astounded, she looked up, mouth open to protest but he just repeated himself, eyes burning with outrage. "I don't want to hear it." To stop her saying anything at all, he grabbed her hands and pulled her up abruptly to smother any protests with his own lips. She was stunned, but instinct took hold of her and made her wrap her arms around the back of his neck, leaning in sideways to continue the kiss as it got deeper. His tongue darted out so she mirrored it, pulling him closer to her even though they were already sharing the same air space; there was no more to crush between them to reduce the gap. But they both tried anyway. Neither of them noticing the flash that went off by the doors.

* * *

Slumped on the floor in his holding cell, Ron cursed slimy Salazar and whatever God those muggles believed in. Mostly Malfoy though. The tosser had enchanted his wife to turn against him. He just knew it. Now there was little he could do about it. He was going to prison for a long time and if the snake had managed to slither his way into her brain so much in a couple of months, just imagine how deeply she'd be in when he got out. Most of all, he didn't want his children anywhere near that demon, and if Hermione was insistent on sleeping in his den then that extended to her too.

The door outside his cell creaked open but he kept his head down, indulging in his self pity. "Psst!" That caught his attention though. Looking up, he saw a woman with dark eyes and hair in a low ponytail down her back. She wore the identification around her neck that signalled her as one of the journalists who'd been reporting on his case. He started to snap that he didn't know how she'd gotten in here but he wasn't talking to any worms today or ever. She smirked. "Fair enough, but I thought you might like to know that your wife is cheating on you with her Pureblooded lawyer." He jerked to his feet, fists clenched, evoking a short laugh from her. " _Outrageous_ ," she drew out the word in a chuckle. "I know. But here's the good news." She held up her hand, covered in some red liquid. Hold on. He knew what that was from war. "And also the answer to your first question. Don't worry, I didn't kill anyone, just knocked them over strategically, then profusely apologised, holding onto their knee to wipe the blood which would both open the door I just came through, and your cell." As soon as he caught up through all that winding talking his eyes perked up immensely. "But you have to do something for me."

He rolled his eyes. "Why do I get the feeling you were a Slytherin?"

She put a hand to her heart dramatically. "You say that as though it were an insult... But honestly, it's really just a favour to me which benefits you."

"How do you reckon that?" He asked, confused by all this roundabout talking.

She produced a potion, plucked a hair from her head and swirled it. "They're not just going to let Ron Weasley, convicted criminal, stroll out of here. So you drink this polyjuice potion. I drink one with your hair. You go home. I go to Azkaban."

Ron's eyebrows furrowed. "That makes no sense. Why would you want to do that?"

" _I'm a journalist_." She said, as if it was obvious. "And I've got one side of the story with those photos of your wife, now I want the one from inside the once beloved's ex-Auror's bars. Who has that kind of intel?"

"You're crazy," he decided as he pulled out a ginger hair and handed it to her.

"Now that, from a Gryffindork," she laughed as she drank the potion, not finishing her sentence until she had opened the cell and transformed into him, speaking in a deeper male tone. "I take as a compliment."


	5. Chapter 5

**_Chapter V:_**

Ron kept expecting to be apprehended as he made his way out of the Ministry, but the only people who spoke to him were were others with the same identification labelling them as press as he wore, who greeted him in a friendly way. He wished he read more newspapers, because none of them greeted him by name, and he couldn't quite place his saviour. Presumably she'd been at Hogwarts with him, since she didn't look shag-worthy enough to be one of the French girls who'd visited from Beauxbatons, and she looked around his age. When he got outside there was a gathered crowd, full of cameras and notepads, so he slid into it. Sure enough, after only a minute or so the doors opened again and his wife walked out with the ferret. He could feel his face beginning to burn with rage but he stayed silent, listening to the questions the reporters asked. "Miss Granger! Hermione! Over here!" They jostled. It was sickening. "Are you returning to work? How do you feel about the verdict? Is it true you're moving home?" Yes, sad but relieved, and sort of. It was the final question which angered him most. Yes, she wanted to return to normalcy but the house carried "too many memories" so she'd sold it for another and would be moving in soon. She couldn't just sell that house without his consent! He'd lived there too!

"Will Mr Malfoy be moving in with you?" Ron called out over the din, evoking silence as everyone looked first to him and then to the couple on the steps for their response. "You two seem to have grown awfully close living together!"

Hermione brushed a piece of hair behind her ear, glanced at her co-conspirator, then slowly replied, "no, he was only helping me out in the short term. Draco and I _have_ become friends, one of the only good things that has come from this entire ordeal, and I think that says something wonderful about where our society is going if the prejudiced boy who used to call me Mudblood can now be my friend and confidant."

There was an indulgent clap from the circle, not quite what Ron had been aiming for. He raised his hand but the ferret chortled, "no further questions," making the ginger want to sock him in the face. The damn blond linked his arm through his wife's and disapparated, the crowd breaking into a wild chatter.

* * *

"Is that everything?" Asked Draco blankly, surveying Hermione's new living room. There wasn't any reason for him to stay, but she told the kids to go show Scorpius their new rooms anyway. After the kiss at the Ministry he'd pulled away far too soon, opened his mouth as if he was going to say something, and it had turned to be far less meaningful than she'd hoped. He'd said they should go face the press. Clearing her throat, she'd nodded, deciding her voice would come out too croaky and disappointed sounding if she tried to use it just yet. Since then it had been as though it hadn't happened, but no longer. She was a grown-up, they both were. They couldn't hide from their problems.

As soon as the kids were out of sight, she said, "Draco, about that kiss-" she couldn't help but speak the last word a little quieter. She wasn't ashamed, but neither did she want the children hearing and getting confused.

"You're right, we should have talked sooner," he dipped his head. "I'm so sorry about that. I don't know what I was thinking. You'd just gone through the trial and I-"

"No!" She couldn't stop herself. The single kiss had been wonderful, but she hadn't even realised until this very moment when he was trying to wipe over it with a broad paintbrush, how much she wanted there to be more kisses. Trying not to sound like a crazed banshee, she took a deep breath and tried to formulate what she wanted to say. "I liked it. I like y-"

A scream from upstairs caught both their attention and they dashed up, tripping over the steps and each other in their hurry to get to the room crying emanated from. It was all Hermione could hear, and when she saw her little boy sprawled on the floor with one leg twisted under the other, that was all she could see. "It was him," whispered Rose, tears staining her cheeks, as she pointed at the youngest Malfoy.

"My son wouldn't hurt a fly," snapped Draco, putting an arm around said boy.

Hermione reached for her wand, kneeling down to her son, casting only a brief glare back at Draco. "Are you accusing my daughter of lying?"

"It's true Father," said Scorpius, his head held down ashamedly.

"If you don't mind," Hermione said, taking her daughter's hand, with her son in her arms. "I think you should head home."

* * *

They went to St Mungos because she doubted her healing magical abilities and didn't want to make anything worse. Rose fell asleep on her arm in the uncomfortable hospital chairs outside Hugo's room, but Hermione sat upright for hours as the doctors gave her updates. Hugo would be okay, but he needed to stay in overnight. They'd reassured her of that several times after her incessant worrying when she spotted a familiar face. "Tracey?" The Slytherin from her year didn't look up at first when her name was called. Hermione had to tap her on the shoulder and repeat her name before she got a response. "What are you doing here? Following me?" With a giggle, she suggested, "For a story?" When she was given a blank look in response.

"Oh-uh-no. I mean, my sources did tell me you were here, but I just wanted to come by to see if you were alright- after everything you've been... going through."

Hermione tapped her on the shoulder teasingly. "It's good to see you anyway, we should meet up more like we used to." Tracey just nodded, seeming a little off, but it was probably just because Hermione was tired. "Do you mind keeping an eye on Rosie while I just go check on Hugo?" Her friend nodded, so with a last smile Hermione headed off.

* * *

Ron could barely believe his luck. Even if he'd known it was Davis who he'd body swapped with, he never would have predicted she was friends with his wife! Evidently she'd been slithering around with snakes for far longer than he'd ever anticipated. Taking the seat next to his daughter, he picked up a lock of her hair, the same colour as his, and breathed in the soothing scent, but when her face shifted towards him and he saw the shadow of her mother on her features, he felt a small rage he hadn't before. Shaking it off, he almost picked her up, but he needed Hugo as well. If Rose disappeared then they'd keep him well guarded and Ron would never be able to get to him. No, he thought, stroking his daughter's hair over her face to hide it a little. He would have to play the waiting game.

* * *

Sitting by the fireplace silently- it was clear that the Grangers were gone- Draco stared at his son for a few moments. "I know you didn't do it." Scorpius started to protest, but he had a tell. He shifted slightly on his left foot when he was lying, just as Astoria had. "I don't know _why_ you lied. What could be gained from that?"

Scorpius was quiet for so long that Draco assumed he wouldn't be getting an answer, but when he let out a disappointed sigh, that seemed to motivate his son to talk. "Rose just started to join in with us. She-she told me that she's always felt closer to her father, so she didn't want her mother to hate her when they were finally starting to get closer."

"But I'm sure Hermione would understand. It was an accident right?" Draco trailed off when his son said nothing, apparently realising there was no point in lying.

"She didn't mean to hurt him as much as she did," Scorpius defended. Draco just nodded encouragingly for him to continue. "I don't really know how it happened. They were showing me the rooms, Rose said something about it not being as nice as her old one, Hu got angry, accused her of preferring their father and not caring about their mother, not understanding that she was hurting. Rose started crying but Hugo kept yelling at her and then she shoved him, but there was a burst of magic because of her emotion and he didn't just fall over, he-he."

"Okay, okay," Draco stood up and went over to where his own son sat, looking as distressed as he'd seen him in a long time. "It's alright. It's alright." Gingerly, he hugged him. At first Scorpius seemed unsure what to do, but after a minute he clung on, small tears staining Draco's dress shirt.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter VI:**_

"Thanks for letting me stay," said Tracey genially as Hermione twisted the key and kicked open the door. Rose was swinging on her friend's hand while she had been pushing a sleeping Hugo along in his wheelchair. "You're a real saviour."

The brunette laughed, gesturing her in. "Well that's a new one, it was always Harry's title." She shut the door behind them and started levitating Hugo up the stairs. "But really Trace, it's no issue, I wish I'd have known you were back in the country when I needed somewhere to stay. It's been, what, eight years, yes, it must've been- I was pregnant with Rosie!" The Slytherin shouted her agreement from downstairs; they weren't worried about waking Hugo up because the magical spell was ten times stronger than any drug she'd been given in hospital as a child. Placing Hugo down on his bed, she covered him up with the sheets then kissed his forehead, staring at him for a moment before heading downstairs. Rose was sat at a high stool whilst Tracey was making her some beans on toast, her favourite meal. "That was practically the only meal Ron knew how to make," Hermione said, before she could stop herself. Tracey froze, glancing up. "Sorry," Hermione apologised. "I didn't mean to-how has your past almost-decade been?"

"Good," her friend replied quickly. "I can't spill too much because, you know, journalist," she pointed at herself, making Hermione giggle. "But I've achieved a lot. As have you, don't worry, I've been keeping up with the papers."

"We always both were ambitious," Hermione agreed. "Remember when we stayed up all night in the Head Common Room revising for Ancient Runes, then you had to sneak out at 6am when we heard Malfoy coming downstairs?" They both laughed, finally fading out as the microwave dinged and Tracey got the beans out to pour over the toast, done perfectly to how Rosie liked it. She handed it to the eight year old, who grinned, thanking her briefly before digging in. The smell made Hermione's stomach grumble too, so she poured out the other half of the tin and popped two pieces of bread in the toaster. "What about romance? Any love for you?"

"Nope," Tracey said, taking the seat next to Rose and watching her enjoy her 2am dinner. "I've been focussed on my goals." She turned to Hermione, her words apologetic, but her eyes icy cold. "Not that you _haven't_. You seem to have made _quite_ the life for yourself." Tracey had sometimes been deprecating, but she was always genuine whenever she went too far. But they were all probably just tired. A sleep was all that was needed, things would be normal in the morning again.

"Yes, well, it's a bit of a mess at the moment but we're getting back there." Taking her plate of food, she showed Tracey to the sofa. "I think Rose and I will be going to bed now," she said, an arm around her daughter. "It's been a long day."

"Of course," Tracey agreed, then reached down to embrace Rose. "Goodnight sweetie."

"Night..." Rose leant back onto her mother, casting a curious eye back at her friend as they headed up the stairs.

* * *

When Ron woke up in the morning he saw a pair of damned almond eyes staring at him. He was about to spit at Hermione to leave him the hell alone before he realised his mistake. The face was smaller, it had his hair. "Hugo..." he whispered. "Good morning." The boy just stared at him, then slowly pointed to his eyes. Ron pulled the flask the real Davis had given him and took a swig, turned away from his son. Blinking, he turned back, to see the eyes still on him. She had an almost identical eye colour to him, but that didn't stop Hugo's apparent suspicions. "Breakfast?" Asked Ron. The boy didn't say anything, but when Ron got up from the sofa he scuttled backwards, warding him off with his eyes. Ron raised his arms in what he hoped was a non-threatening way, but before he could gauge his son's response, there was a loud yawn from the stairwell and Hermione emerged.

"Morning," she said, heading into the kitchen to make the same thing she ate for breakfast every Saturday morning, soft-boiled eggs and soldiers. The kids had always loved dunking their little pieces of toast in and doing battle with each other. Hugo went over now, but it seemed more to get away from him than to head towards the eggs. He kept his little eyes focussed on Ron the whole way over, as if he expected he would leap at him. "You're welcome here as long as you like of course," Hermione said, dropping the eggs into the water one by one. "But just so I have an idea, how long do you think it'll be until the deal comes through with your new house?"

He stood up, stretching to give himself time. "Um, I'm not really sure. I was planning to go talk to them today."

"Do you mind taking Rose and Hugo with you?" His son's eyes jolted briefly to his mother, and Ron couldn't help but be a little amused with how angry the six year old looked. "I have to go to the Ministry today to talk to my department and I can't really take them with me."

"Of course," said Ron with a smile. He was almost appreciative for how easy she was making this. Evidently she'd been keeping how close this friendship was for a long time. "Maybe they'll be able to come by my new house."

"Sounds fun, huh Hu?" Hermione ruffles his hair, then smiled back at Ron. "One egg or two?"

* * *

As soon as Hermione left for work their son disappeared. Cursing to himself, Ron searched the whole house and back garden but nothing! He pulled a tired Rose up onto his hip and stared down at her for a few moments, glad he at least had one of them. He contemplated whether he should just leave with her, clearly Hugo was suspicious and might just be more trouble than he was worth, but no. He was his son. Where could he be? Who would take him? There was only one option in Ron's mind.

* * *

Draco watched the two boys playing on the carpet. When Hugo had arrived on his doorstep he'd been shocked, and had failed to get much out of the boy other than that someone was at his home that he didn't want there. He'd hoped maybe he'd open up more to Scorpius, but so far nothing. Meanwhile Draco had written a letter to owl to Hermione, knowing she'd be worrying. Mainly it had been about Hugo, but on a whim he'd added at the bottom that he hoped one day soon they could continue their talk. A loud thump on the door made him jump to his feet. It must be her, here to shout at him. The prospect was honestly exhilarating. But it wasn't Hermione at the door, it was his old housemate. "Tracey?"

Her expression was harsh, though it softened a little when he said her name. He wasn't convinced by the forced smile though. "Hello. Is Hugo here?"

"Hugo?"

"Red hair, brown eyes, ye high," Tracey gestured.

"I know who he is," said Draco. "But how do you? Why are you looking for him?"

"Oh you don't know?" Tracey said it with a strange half-surprised half gleeful tone. "Hermione and I are practically best friends. I've been staying at her house and she sent me to get Hu."

Realisation dawned on Draco, and he stepped over a little, not that Tracey could see through walls to the room where the boys were anyway. "I don't think Hu wants to go home with you."

Tracey's lip quivered with anger, and she tried to take a step forward, but the wards prevented her. Glaring, she looked up at him, eyes burning. "He should be home with his family. You're not his father."

The words hit Draco hard. He cared about both these children, they'd been staying with him for weeks and he felt protective of them. No, there was no blood tie between them, but Hugo had come here when he was frightened and uncomfortable. He wasn't going to betray that. The letter was still in his hand, so he passed it to Tracey. "Give this to Hermione, would you? She can come pick Hu up, but I don't think he wants to be in a home with you."

She fixed him with one last glare and then walked away, leaving Draco with a strange feeling. He'd never been great friends with Tracey, but neither had he ever had a problem with her. Somehow that had been one of the most hostile conversations he'd ever had- and Harry Potter had called him nemesis. He turned around to see Hugo standing in the doorway.

"That's him," he whispered.

Draco went over and kneeled beside him, cocking his head to the side in confusion. "Who? What do you mean?"

"My daddy."

* * *

"Come on Rose," said Ron, resigned to the fact that he couldn't get to Hugo. If he didn't act now he wouldn't be able to keep his daughter either. At least this way he got one child. She was still tired from staying up last night so was asleep when he picked her up to take her outside. The Ministry's anti-apparition charm worked on him regardless of which body he was in so he was being forced to travel like a muggle. It had taken him hours to get between hers and the Malfoys-all for nothing- and soon Hermione would be home. Feeling her stir against him, he looked down at Rose. "Daddy?" She whispered, her eyes only half open.

He hadn't taken the potion while he'd been so busy, he realised, but right now he just needed to get out of here. There was no time. "Yes sweetie it's me, shush..."

But she didn't go quiet. Her eyes only opened more; and she started to shriek like a toddler. "HELP! MUMMY! HE'S TAKING ME!" This was his worst nightmare playing out. Neighbours were coming out, staring at him, some beginning to approach. One woman had a phone to her ear, presumably phoning the muggle police. He reached for his wand, not sure exactly what he wanted to do to stop this- when he was frozen. Hermione stormed towards them, plucking Rose from his arms and taking her hand. An Auror came up behind him to clap anti magic handcuffs on him. "Goodbye Ron," was all she snapped, before pulling their daughter away into the house.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Chapter VII:_**

 ** _AN: Final chapter! Thanks for reading this short story, if you want something festive, keep an eye out for my one-shot series coming out next month :)_**

When the guards hauled her to her feet, Tracey knew the jig was up. Her cellmates watched her go, doubtless remembering her promise that they weren't rotting in vain, she was going to expose everything that went down in this place. She winked to let them know she hadn't been lying. The guards pushed her on, and on, then she was in an empty room. They locked her in, but she wasn't alone for long before a hologram was projected across from her. She glanced behind her, smirking as she figured out the combination of magic and muggle technology, then back to her visitor. An Auror perhaps. She didn't recognise her. "What in Rowena's name did you hope to achieve by infiltrating Azkaban? I don't think anyone in the history of the Wizarding World has purposefully snuck into the harshest prison in our world!"

"Isn't that reason enough?" Chuckled Tracey. "To be a pioneer?"

"You're not going to give me a serious answer are you?" She shook her head. "Fine. I have more pressing matters to deal with than some psycho." With that she was left alone in the room. Tracey stared at the wall for a few minutes, expecting someone else to show up, but it wasn't until she'd set her lip and zoned out that another person did, and a surprise at that.

"Hermione... didn't expect they'd get you in so quickly!"

The brunette stared at her, her face blank. "I had to know why in Godric's name you decided to body swap with my husband."

Tracey stared at her school friend. "Remember, we used to be so close. But we didn't even have to hide, really, when we met up in the Leaky Cauldron or the library. You were the Brightest Witch of Our Age. I was just an inconsequential Slytherin, not even one of your foes. I don't believe Weasley even knew who I was when I visited his cell." Hermione didn't say anything, so she continued. "So even though I'd practised so diligently for the interview and worked so hard for my qualifications, of course they turned me over for you without even listening to my answers properly." Now Hermione opened her mouth, confused, but Tracey just spoke over her, determined to finish her story. "You stole my dream job just because you were Potter's best friend in the war, and then you threw it away for a leadership role, leaving me to report on all your successes."

"First of all," the hologram stepped forward, but it was rather unthreatening knowing that she wasn't even in the room. "I worked hard all my school career despite incessant bullying and was top of our year because of it. I have never had anything handed to me. Secondly I did care about that job, but I'd achieved what I wanted to and I needed to earn more to support my growing family; so yes I took the better paying one." She hadn't been scared before, but she had to admit; she hadn't anticipated the hologram being this realistic up close. She almost felt as if the Gryffindor was about to draw her wand and attack. "Travelling the world, experiencing all that culture and enrichment, I'm shocked you still have space for hate in your heart Tracey, and I can't believe you'd throw it all away for some piece just to get to see me drowning in the rubbish."

The Slytherin laughed, doing a little three fingered wave. "Clearly you weren't paying attention then."

With a disappointed little sigh, as if she'd hoped it had all been a misunderstanding, the hologram faded away, and Tracey smirked as she sent what she'd learnt off for publishing.

* * *

Finding an owl snoozing on her window, Hermione apologised for the wait with some treats, before taking the note, glad the creature hadn't bitten her for making it sit there so long and probably get a cramp. First of all the parchment told her not to panic, Hugo was with him, which made her not exactly _panic_ but certainly berate herself. There was a lot going on, but how could she forget about her son? Telling a reluctant Rose they had to head back out again, she finished reading the letter.

 _I know you're still annoyed at me, and I doubt you'll want to believe this, but it is imperative that you do. Tracey isn't who you think she is. I know this sounds ridiculous, and Hugo isn't exactly explaining how, but I believe him when he says she's Ron. Probably polyjuice potion. You and Rose need to get away from him right now. You can come here, no strings attached, I just want you- **both** \- to be safe._

 _Draco._

She smiled slightly, folding over the paper and tucking it into her back pocket before they left for the manor.

* * *

When Draco saw Hermione he hadn't predicted how much it would hurt. Everything in him ached to kiss her, even more so now that he knew how wonderful it could be from experience. When she looked at him, it was surprisingly with a small smile, rather than the anger that had clouded her gaze the last time they'd been in the same room. She thanked him for looking after Hugo verbally; then with a kiss on the cheek. When he asked what that was for, although making sure she knew he wasn't ungrateful (!), she replied that Rose had told her the truth outside and was now apologising to Scorpius for letting him take the blame. "This is _my_ apology to _you_ ," she said, "although I have to thank you for the offer to let us stay, but with Ron being taken straight to Azkaban, hopefully without any pit stop this time, I think it's best if I don't take you up on it." He understood that, the kids might say they were upset about not being able to stay together, but it was best for their welfare at the moment, and for that of their parents' blooming relationship. "I'll see you soon," Hermione promised.

"I'll hold you to that."

* * *

When they got home the kids went straight to bed, despite it being 7am. Hermione didn't bother telling them it would throw off their ultradian rhythm, in fact she was ready to do the same, but first she wanted some 'light' reading of the newspaper to get her drowsy. Instead, the front cover only made her hyper-alert. Because on it. Were two pictures. The first perfectly captured the moment she threw her arms around Draco in that Ministry kiss. The second showed a mournful Ron clutching the board with numbers across it in his mugshot. 'Who's the villain; who's the victim?' Read the title in bold print. She was too angry and frustrated to read it properly, but words leapt out at her. Tracey hadn't just done this to let Ron get to her, and inadvertently cause her pain, she had a detailed expose on the awful treatment her husband was about to receive in Azkaban, juxtaposed with the story of a traitorous wife who'd been cheating on him for who knew how long (judging by several unnamed sources and 'that steamy, clearly well-acquainted kiss!') If she hadn't already been through something so similar, perhaps it wouldn't have affected Hermione quite so drastically, but she knew how gospel the Wizarding World took these newspapers to be; and that had been when there was no evidence or grounding in her having an affair with Harry. This time they had the photos to twist whatever way they liked, even the little touches at the press conference, or how close they'd been sitting in the courtroom. She couldn't let her children grow up hearing their mother called a whore and a slut, ostracised by society. She couldn't pursue anything further with Draco and she had to tell him.

* * *

That didn't stop him from trying to persuade her otherwise. Every day there was a letter delivered by owl. She knew she should burn them before someone took a page from Rita Skeeter's book and flew through the window to collect their evidence, but she kept it in her drawer, along with the letter he'd sent saying Hugo was safe and inviting them to stay, all tied up in a red ribbon. It was like something medievally romantic in this advanced, often crazy world, even if she couldn't tell him how much she appreciated it.

On the fourteenth day the owl was late. She wondered if he'd given up and moved on, a thought which made her unexplainably sad. She couldn't have it both ways. If she wasn't going to be with him then that was that. Finally the bird arrived, a little late not because he didn't care but because of the heavier load it carried. A bouquet of her favourite flowers; she inhaled with her eyes shut for a few moments, imagining he was in front of her and had just handed her these before taking her off on their first date, something romantic but creative probably. She wasn't usually so dreamy, but it was nice to fantasise. Especially when someone was providing such perfect ammunition to do so.

She opened the note. This one was short, but sweet.

 _H: is for your wild hair, when I used to mock it I didn't recognise how well it captures your attitude_

 _E: is for your chocolate eyes, more addictive than my favourite, richest bar_

 _R: is for the red dress you were wearing at my practise, I like to think of that as our second first meeting_

 _M: is for the maddening way I can't hide how my heart leaps when I see you_

 _I: is for the irises you love. I'd never paid them much attention before, but smelling them now I understand why you adore them_

 _O: is for Oh My Salazar what am I doing? I'm not my son's age- even he probably has more lyrical ability than me_

 _N: is the answer; Never have I felt this way about anyone since my wife, and that took time, even when we were together_

 _E: is the antidote; End up with me. I won't pester you forever, but if you feel like I do, meet me at the park outside my practise today at mid-day. I really hope you do._

The letter had her laughing, crying, realising that she'd been sorted into Gryffindor rather than Ravenclaw as she'd expected- for a reason. If Draco was brave enough to chance this after what he'd been through then she could be brave too.

* * *

Draco tried to leave for the park multiple times, but his secretary Lisa stopped him each one, reminding him that he had a lot of work to get done. He was thankful for the reminder, and the unspoken protection from just waiting for hours on the grass wondering whether or not she'd show up. In reality he was her boss, and they both knew he could override her if he liked, but they also both knew she was right. He started his lunch break at ten to eleven, making his way down the stairs when Lisa stopped him by calling out his first name, rather than Mr Malfoy. He turned around and saw her holding out a single iris. She passed it to him and wished him good luck. "Thank you," he replied, knowing he'd need all of that he could get.

If she in fact showed up, he'd doubted she'd be there already, but he soon saw her sitting cross legged under a sparse of trees, smelling the bouquet. With each step panic swelled that maybe she'd just come to tell him in person that she couldn't do this, but then she looked up and he knew. She raced towards him, but before she could throw herself into his arms he held out his own, quickly saying before she got worried he'd been the one who changed his mind, "I just need to say something, I've had it planned." She giggled, biting her lip, before nodding for him to continue. "How can two people who hated each other for years end up here? How can I take back all of those moments? I don't know the answer to either of these questions, but I do know that when I heard what you were going through I wanted to make up for them." He tried to slow himself down, knowing he was stumbling over the words in his excitement and anticipation. "Slowly I wanted to do more than that, and my feelings started to snowball, getting out of control until a straw broke the camel's back; seeing your self doubt after your incredible bravery at the trial. It reinforced everything I loved about you. I want to be with you; ultimately I want us to be a family."

"I love you too," she beamed, and he thought it was a better speech than his had been tenfold. He kissed her before she could him, then they just relaxed comfortably into each other's arms. Ending the romance, she said, "I don't mean to ruin the moment, but would you mind repeating that in an hour?"

* * *

Hermione was glad her explanation of how she'd tipped the press off as to where they were didn't make Draco go running. Actually he was proud that she was embracing a little of her devious slyness while he'd taken on some bravery. They gave a show almost as persuasive as the real moment had been, and the next day the papers were admonishing Tracey for her baseless slander and embracing the new, much more accurate, fairytale. She doubted the papers would always be on their side, but they'd face whatever was thrown at them together.


End file.
